


Автобус дальше не идет

by MaryB



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Horror, M/M, Mild Language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:16:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryB/pseuds/MaryB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда необходимо просто сойти на нужной остановке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Автобус дальше не идет

_«Если ты сможешь, пожалуйста, не предай…  
Просто умри»  
(с) Саша Бесt_

**Теперь**  
Снейп смотрит на свои руки, а я смотрю на Снейпа.  
Взгляд у него блуждающий, никак не может решить, на чем остановиться – на огромном ожоге на руке, похожем на утку, которой свернули голову, или на запекшейся в витиеватых узорах крови на пальцах.  
Я же предупреждал, что прутья клетки защищены особой магией, которую творил сам Лорд, я же говорил. Но Снейп идиот. Он никогда меня не слушает.  
Поэтому сейчас он сидит и ковыряет обкусанным под мясо ногтем тыльную сторону ладони и что-то бормочет себе под нос.  
Уизли свернулся рядом с ним калачиком и довольно урчит, потирается своими грязно-рыжими патлами о ногу Снейпа.  
Еще бы, всего минут пять назад Снейп смачно харакал на ту самую руку, которой сейчас так увлечен, и дрочил недоумку Уизли. Кстати, лобковые волосы у Уизли тоже рыжие, только светлые-светлые, как гной, который однажды сочился из моей ноги после того, как я впервые сказал отцу «иди нахуй». Потом, позже, когда он сдох, я послал его второй раз и развеял его прах на ближайшей маггловской помойке в Лондоне.  
Вялый, сморщившийся член Уизли наполовину выглядывает из расстегнутой ширинки, а сам он улыбается, глядя на это, и просовывает язык в щель между двух выбитых зубов.  
Я смотрю на Снейпа, а он смотрит сквозь меня своими водянистыми глазами и изредка моргает.  
\- Кто победил, а, Снейп? – кричу я ему и чуть поднимаюсь со стула – мое рабочее место. – Или ты как истинная подстилка плевать хотел на победителя?  
Снейп на секунду перестает ковырять ладонь и переводит взгляд на предплечье. Он знает, что под рубашкой, уродливым жирным пятном, въевшемся в кожу, расплывается Темная метка.  
Такая же, как и у него.  
Я закатываю рукав и с грохотом опускаю руку на стол, поднимая небольшое облако пыли, которое, впрочем, тут же садится на холодный, выложенный черным камнем, пол.  
\- Я! – вдруг визжит Уизли, вынимая свой длинный язык из зазора между зубами. – Я знаю, кто победил! Победили «Холихедские гарпии»! Моя сестра – ну, знаете, Джинни, всегда болела за них и даже хотела попасть в команду, – на его синеватых губах расцветает улыбка, и я улыбаюсь ему в ответ.  
Ебануться.  
Снейп хмурит брови, становясь похожим на облезлого ворона, который смотрит на глупого жизнерадостного воробья. Уизли вскакивает и сладко потягивается.  
Снейп поднимает взгляд вверх и, наконец, замечает мотающийся и подпрыгивающий конец Уизли.  
\- Заправьте свое достоинство в штаны, мистер Поттер, - ледяным голосом чеканит он и дергает молнию вверх.

 **Тогда**  
Моя работа – следить за двумя осужденными до тех пор, пока Лорд не прикажет их казнить. Херовая работа. Скучная.  
\- Стэн, тебя ведь зовут Стэн? – вкрадчиво интересуется Уизли и подходит ближе к прутьям клетки, боязливо осматривает их. Ему уже довелось познакомиться с действием наложенного заклинания.  
\- А тебе не насрать?  
Они здесь уже четвертый день. Снейп как-то сразу сдался, сдулся, словно воздушный шар, который слишком сильно надули и забыли на полке после бурного праздника. Слишком долго Снейп варился во всем этом дерьме. А я-то думал, после всех рассказов, что я о нем слышал, он будет цепляться за жизнь до кончика своего крючковатого носа.  
Ан нет, сидит себе в углу рядом с ведром для отправки нужд, которое им припер мальчишка Майкнейра и делает вид, что ни меня, ни Уизли здесь нет.  
\- Ты ведь это... – Уизли плохо подбирает слова. Его накачали какими-то зельями. – Ты же ведь знал Гарри.  
При произнесении слова «Гарри» Снейп как-то неуклюже валится на бок и начинает рвать на себе волосы. У него плохо получается.  
\- Ну, подвез его один раз и что? Ни черта он не был звездой, всего-лишь дрыщ с грустными глазами. И теперь-то он сдох. СДО-О-Х! – стул подо мной скрипит, когда я начинаю ржать.  
\- Да ты знаешь, уебок! – Уизли задыхается. – Знаешь, сколько раз он это самое… был на волосок от смерти! Сколько раз он нас спасал! Он погиб ради нас! И ради тебя тоже! А ты… ты, - рыжеволосый брызжет слюной и наверное хочет въебать мне со всего размаху по моей костлявой физиономии, но прутья. Клетка. Никуда не денешься, петушок. – А ты стал Пожирателем!  
\- Служить Лорду Волдеморту – честь! А вот лизать задницу «мальчику-который-всех-умней» мне не хотелось, - я надвигаю на глаза любимую кепку и сползаю вниз по стулу, блаженно вытягивая под стол затекшие ноги. Идти спать на стоящую рядом кровать пиздец как лень. – Тем более, у него и без меня было немало тех, кто с удовольствием это делал.  
Я чуть приподнимаю козырек и вижу, как Уизли надувается словно жаба, воздуха у него во рту столько, что кажется, выпусти он его весь, отлетел бы к стене камеры и нехило приложился бы головой об пол.  
Но его порыв быстро заканчивается, видимо, он забыл все ругательства, которыми хотел меня покрыть. Ничего, у нас еще уйма времени.  
Я никуда не тороплюсь, и они до того, как подохнут во имя плана Лорда тоже. Забавно наблюдать, как его противники сходят с ума. Все-таки у Лорда есть чувство юмора.  
Уизли садится на старый, изъеденный молью матрац в синюю полоску - таких в камере два. Он смотрит на все еще корчащегося рядом с ним Снейпа, который однако не издает ни звука.  
Только бьет по полу ногами и бесшумно открывает рот, как рыба, которую поймали в сети, бьет хвостом в предсмертной агонии.  
\- Сдох, - шепчет Уизли.  
\- Совсем сдох, - подтверждаю я.

 **Теперь**  
Я обожаю велосипеды. Примитивное маггловское средство передвижения, которое ужасно раздражало отца.  
«Дзынь!»  
Я со всего размаху бью по клаксону, и стол подрагивает от вибрации.  
– Так и будем молчать?  
Снейп пытается вспороть отросшими ногтями матрац, а Уизли вздрагивает. Не совсем та реакция, которую я ожидал на звук талисмана, который я постоянно таскаю в кармане серых засаленных брюк.  
«Дзынь! Дзынь! Дзынь!»  
\- Сне-е-ейп! – тяну я. – Неужто ты там Поттера решил найти?  
Ноль реакции.  
Болтать со Снейпом мне нравится больше, чем с Уизли. Второй стал совсем нервным и неуравновешенным – кому охота говорить про квиддич или про то, какого цвета были лобковые волосы у какого-то там Локхарта?! Гораздо интереснее с этими костями в черном мантии, для которых теперь слова «Гарри», «Поттер», «Гарри Поттер» - как красная тряпка для быка.  
\- Нету там его, не боись! Мы его за хуй подвесили на люстре в Мэноре!  
«Кости» прекращают ковыряться в матраце и чуть ли не впервые за долгое время смотрят на меня осмысленным взглядом.  
Торро!  
\- Где? – сипло спрашивает Снейп.  
\- В Мэноре, ага, - я радостно киваю головой и раскачиваюсь на скрипящем стуле. – Только вот хуй у него маленький, пришлось применять удлиняющее заклинание. Ну, ты ж знаешь, - я подмигиваю.  
\- А вот и нет! – вступается за Поттера Уизли. Ноздри раздуваются, грудь ходуном ходит. – Вовсе у Гарри и не маленький был. Я это… видел, когда мы переодевались, - впалые щеки Уизли приобретают легкий румянец.  
Я ржу.  
Уизли багровеет еще больше и демонстративно отворачивается к стене.  
А я все еще жду, что скажет Снейп. Его глаза быстро бегают по помещению, будто он пытается ухватиться за вот ту, единственно верную мысль и проклясть меня на всех языках мира.  
\- Нормальный у него был. Я же помню, я видел, – быстро бормочет Уизли куда-то себе в плечо.  
\- Десять баллов с Гриффиндора! – чеканит Снейп и снова принимается за матрац.  
Вот и сказал.

 **Тогда**  
Два колдомедика в ослепительно-белых халатах вливают в глотку Уизли зелье янтарного цвета, зажимают ему нос. Тот долго упрямится, дрыгает руками и ногами как марионетка у кукловодов, зелье стекает у него по подбородку и капает на футболку. Надолго Уизли не хватает – как обычно, он расслабляется и глотает.  
Снейп уже ловит приход, его зрачок совсем не реагирует, когда один из колдомедиков направляет свет от палочки на его глаз.  
\- Если будут проблемы… - начинает один из колодмедиков, то ли Ник, то ли Эрик (никак не могу запомнить их имена), закрывая клетку.  
\- Я доложу, - заканчиваю я.  
Оба синхронно кивают, словно китайские болванчики и выходят.  
Мы снова вчетвером – я, Снейп, Уизли и их галюны.  
\- Поттерпоттерпоттер, - начинает Снейп. У него всегда так. – Не уходите, - его костлявая рука вздымается вверх и указывает прямо на меня. – Не уходите, - повторяет он и замолкает.  
\- Хуй там я от вас уйду, - я выбиваю из своей кепки пыль.  
\- А что, с тобой весело, - края губ Уизли нерешительно подергиваются и расползаются в улыбке. – А с Гермионой скучно.  
\- Уходите, - хрипит Снейп.  
\- Оставайся, - хохочет Уизли.  
Я нервно сглатываю, потому что у меня внезапно запершило в горле. Каждый раз так, пора бы привыкнуть.  
\- Приходите, - пишет Снейп кровью, которую выхаркивает минутой раньше.  
\- Уебывай, - царапает почерневшими ногтями на стене Уизли.  
\- Да пошли вы, - я машу на них рукой, но им, разумеется, насрать.  
Я следую совету Снейпа, но конечно, ухожу недалеко – до своего стола.

 **Теперь**  
\- Еще немного, Снейп, потерпи, - пыхчу я, старательно выводя линии на засаленном клочке бумаги. Магия буквально сочится из него. Как же давно я не колдовал.  
Он не оборачивается и не реагирует. Ничего, скоро будет.  
Получается не очень, но я же не художник. Когда-то хотел им быть, даже серьезно готовился, тренировался. Воровал у старого Джима – нашего соседа – фрукты из его сада и рисовал натюрморты. Потом мне здорово попадало от Джима, но особенно от отца. Настолько здорово, что у меня были кровоподтеки на лобке.  
А маме нравилось.  
\- Готово, - торжественно объявляю я и забрасываю огрызок карандаша в верхний ящик стола. – Смотри, Снейп. Смотри, что у меня есть.  
Я подхожу к прутьям клетки, сажусь на корточки и верчу в руках листок, показывая рисунок.  
\- Узнаешь?  
Снейп, до этого гипнотизировавший свои тощие коленки, оборачивается и, увидев изображение, ползет ко мне.  
Уизли тоже оживляется, но просто смотрит. Смотрит, и белки его глаз кажется сейчас вылезут из орбит, а Снейп раздавит их с хрустом своим телом, которое он пытается подтянуть поближе ко мне.  
\- П-п-поттер.  
Я раньше слышал только, как так шепчут имя Божье.  
\- Гарри?! – словно спрашивает у меня Уизли.  
\- Ага, - отвечаю я. – Похож, да?  
Снейп так хочет хотя бы коснуться рисунка, что аж подвывает, но нельзя. Он это знает. Я это знаю. Даже Уизли, который прыгает на одной ноге и бьет себя по рукам, чтобы не вцепиться в заветное изображение это знает.  
\- Я повешу это здесь, - объявляю я, отходя к противоположной стене комнаты, и прикрепляю Поттера прямо напротив них. – Теперь он всегда будет с вами.  
Снейп расцарапывает себе виски, а Уизли вертит головой как попугай.  
Как же они жалки.  
Как же я жалок.  
Поттер на рисунке, раскинув руки в стороны, раз за разом умирает от Авады Лорда.

 

 **Тогда**  
Я люблю разговаривать с ними, когда они в сознании. По крайней мере, они не затыкают меня и не называют «ублюдочным трусом».  
\- Знаешь, Уизли, - куски курицы исчезают в моем рту и из-за этого слова выходят нечеткими. – А ты наверняка любил пожрать в Хогвартсе.  
Тонкая струйка слюны стекает у Уизли изо рта, и он поспешно утирается рукавом поношенного свитера.  
\- Да, готовили там охеренно, - я запиваю курицу томатным соком. – Ну а ты, Снейп?  
Буквально пять минут назад Уизли сожрал всю свою порцию вареных кабачков, да еще и запихнул в себя долю Снейпа, в которого всегда приходилось насильно засовывать пищу. Мудак хотел сдохнуть от голода, но у нас такое не прокатит.  
\- Вы знаете, а я ведь трахнул Поттера, - заявляю я.  
Снейп поднимает голову и смотрит прямо на меня.  
\- Ага, успел. Представляете?  
\- Все ты лжешь, скотина! – взрывается Уизли и хочет испепелить меня своим гневным взглядом.  
Забавно.  
\- А вот и не лгу, - я оставляю пустую тарелку в сторону. – Нагнул его, когда мы его в лесу схватили и вставил ему по первое число! Хер-то у меня о-го-го! – я трясу перед ними правой рукой, сжатой в кулак.  
У Снейпа желваки так и ходят. Мечтает, небось, мне в глотку кипяченой воды залить.  
\- А вот и лжешь, Шанпайк! Как пить дать лжешь! – не унимается Уизли.  
\- Не-а, - я качаю головой. – Лорд, знаете ли, меня уважает, вот и разрешил его первым оприходовать. Потом, конечно, его все Пожиратели отымели во все дырки. Но я – был первым.  
А Снейп все молчит, будто на него Силенцио наложили. Молчит и смотрит, сука. Наблюдает за каждым моим движением.  
\- Но Гарри же, это, Джинни, мою сестру любил, - уже чуть менее уверенно добавляет Уизли.  
\- Уизли, ты такой, блин, долбоеб, - захлебываясь смехом, говорю я.  
\- Сам ты… это… того, - бормочет Уизли, скрещивает руки на груди и отворачивается к стенке.  
Ну и наплевать. Снейп. Мне интересен Снейп.  
\- Снейп, ты же знаешь, да, как он любил трахаться?  
Похоже, Снейп разглядел во мне то, что искал. Я же обожаю врать. Обожаю провоцировать. И что же он сделает?  
Снейп ухмыляется и ложится на матрац так, что мне не видно его лицо.  
Похоже я ему ни хера не интересен.

 

 **Теперь**  
\- Леди и… Ой, простите, джентльмены! – я кричу во весь голос. – Вы находитесь в самом быстром и самом охрененном автобусе в мире волшебников – «Черном Рыцаре»!  
Голова Уизли лежит у Снейп на коленях, и он пытается пальцами расчесать его спутанные патлы. Они молчат уже второй день.  
\- Прошу вас держаться за поручни или за то, что успеете схватить, поездочка будет нелегкой!  
Я поднимаю стул, на котором обычно сижу за столом, тащу его по всему шершавому полу до их клетки. Скрип выходит ужасающий, но они словно не слышат его.  
Я устанавливаю стул спинкой к ним, будто я и есть водитель «Ночного Рыцаря», будто мы и правда в нем и сейчас реально уедем далеко-далеко.  
Плюхаюсь на стул и представляю засушенные головы, которые не унимаясь болтали всю дорогу, обсуждали пассажиров и мое прыщавое лицо, язвили направо и налево, а иногда рассказывали действительно интересные байки.  
Жизнь – хуевая штука.  
\- Поехали! – ору я так, что дыхания не хватает и вдавливаю невидимую педаль газа.  
И вот мы едем, маневрируем между домов, проносимся мимо магглов, которые, как обычно, ничего не замечают.  
Давно забытое чувство. Родное чувство. И на несколько минут я пытаюсь не думать о Лорде, Пожирателях, Снейпе, Уизли и Поттере.  
Сзади раздается шорох и Уизли сдавленно шипит. Я оборачиваюсь. Снейп крепко держит того за волосы и возит головой по стене.  
\- Поттер, Поттер, где же ваш шрам, - приговаривает он.  
Я жду. Закрываю глаза и жду.  
Снейп кажется целую вечность возится со лбом Уизли, то впечатывая того в стенку, то, притягивая к себе и залезая ногтем в рану, которая образовалась у Уизли с правой стороны.  
\- Вот же он, - наконец выдыхает Снейп, а я открываю глаза и смотрю на то, как кровь заливает Уизли глаза, нос и маленькими каплями падает на пол.  
Кап-кап, кап-кап.  
\- Вот же он, мистер Поттер. Ваш шрам. Вы должны помнить, Поттер. Всегда помнить.  
Теперь Снейп бережно прижимает голову Уизли к груди и закрывает рану рукавом своей мантии. Уизли сдавленно стонет.  
\- Помнить, - Снейп целует Уизли в рану и на его губах остается кровь, целует в глаза, в нос, в губы.  
Прошу сойти здесь, джентльмены, автобус дальше не идет.


End file.
